The Hidden Nightmare
by x-Scarlett-x
Summary: ONESHOT Harry sits in his room, he doesn’t eat, he can’t bring himself to..The image in his head is too nauseating, his world has ended as he knew it, and it is a waking nightmare THAT image,those people....CRACKFIC voldietrix, NOT explicit. a little slas


This is a plot that just popped into my head and gave me a turbulent nights sleep until I finally gave in and wrote it :D This

This is a plot that just popped into my head and gave me a turbulent nights sleep until I finally gave in and wrote it :D This is set in the summer after Harry's 5th year slight AU not too much

--

The smallest bedroom at 4 Privet drive was shrouded in darkness, thick curtains blocked out all the light coming into the room.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived was sat in the corner of his room his knees tucked up next to his chin with his thin arms wrapped around him, he was gently rocking back and forwards. His pale face was distinctly gaunt and undernourished, his unruly hair was wet and unkempt, and his usually bright green eyes seemed dull and almost dead.

While Harry sat there he thought back through the years, every mistake he had made, every wrong presumption that had lead to his current situation.

He decided it had all started with Dumbledore. Dumbledore not speaking to him this past year had made him not want to learn occlumency off the greasy git Snape. If he had learnt occlumency it would never have happened, would not be still happening.

Why had he not listened to Hermione 'close your mind Harry' 'you've got to try Harry' If he had followed that advice, the advice of his kind friend, he would not be like this, afraid to close his eyes because of what he saw every time, as though it was burned into the back of his retinas. That horrible imagine, when any sense of normality he had ever had disappeared.

Harry thought of his biggest mistake. It had occurred when he was in the Ministry that night when Sirius had died. He had chased Be-B-Bell-Bellatrix into the Atrium, with the intent of hurting her for what she had just done to his Godfather, when Voldemort had appeared, and duelled Dumbledore. Then he had possessed Harry, while Harry was trying to fight him he had told Voldemort that he could never know love. Why Harry thought, why had he ever said that? He deeply regretted it.

When Harry returned to Privet drive, the first few weeks had gone pretty normally for Harry, but not for Voldemort, he had pondered what Harry had said about love, and on reflection had decided he was hurt by this cruel statement, he couldn't believe Harry had been so damn nasty to him! So set about proving Harry wrong.

It was a normal Monday night for Harry; he had spent the day in his room and had just let Hedwig out of her cage, when he felt it, the searing burning pain on his forehead. He tried to fight it remembering what had happened the last time, he was distraught by the death of his Godfather and cried himself to sleep most nights with images of Sirius in his head when he closed his eyes. But Voldemort had plans to burn a different image into his head.

Inevitably Harry had succumbed to the pull of Voldemorts emotions and he was transported to a plush chamber, lit by candlelight. Harry was lying on a bed in the centre with rose petals all around him and no….NO that mess of frizzy black hair, that remarkable nice derriere…Bellatrix Lestrange, the most faithful Death Eater, his Godfathers Murderess…was panting on top of him sucking his… Harry felt sick, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, he screamed inwardly wishing he could die right now. Suddenly a cold hard voice pierced the air, and Bellatrix's moans.

"That feels so good Bella, now Lucius come here"

Oh God Harry wished with all his being that he could kill himself at this moment Lucius Malfoy approached with a bowl of Strawberries in chocolate and started to feed them to him.

After what could have been hours more of this torture he was finally released and plunged back into his bedroom. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then he closed all the curtains and assumed his position in the corner of his bedroom. His first time…was with Bellatrix Lestrange he had expected it to be with Cho or someone like her but Bellatrix Lestrange! The words that feels so good ' rang in his ears, when he closed his eyes all he could see was that image of her on him (Meaning Lord Voldemort, as Harry could not bear to think of Bellatrix on top of him) and Lucius Malfoy feeding him strawberries...MALFOYS DAD!

Harry couldn't close his eyes, as all he could see was THAT image. He shuddered, he had managed to force himself to read Dumbledore's owl, but the thought of being around other people was awful…. Dumbledore was a skilled Legilimens, and what about if he wanted Harry to learn occlumency again! He could not stand the thought of Snape seeing that image, Harry hated snape but he wouldn't not wish the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange having sex with the Dark Lord on anyone. Harry felt the searing pain in his scar again and pleaded with anybody who might be listening to not let it be like last time. He got half his wish, it wasn't quite as bad. When Harry fought the image, and tried to stay sane he kept getting flashes of…. IT. Harry couldn't tell his friends but…he could not bear the thought of him being the only one to have to witness this sight. But he must, he was Harry Potter and must be brave and protect his friends from the horrible truth! Harry could tell that this year at Hogwarts would be his most traumatising yet….

What did you think!! I am practically begging you to review!! I'm not really that happy with how it turned out so I might improve it…but I won't know how to unless you lovely people tell me!! Thank you!! loads :D xxxxx


End file.
